La tortue et le lapin
by Lili76
Summary: "Ils m'ont dit que voir une tortue le jour de son mariage porte chance". C'est ainsi que commence l'histoire de son ami... Et bien qu'il ait vécu un grand nombre d'aventures, Harry n'est pas au bout de ses surprises...


**Comme j'aime les défis - comme je n'y résiste pas même... - je n'ai pas pu résister à un prompt trouvé sur Pinterest...  
Le but était d'écrire une histoire en commençant par : "Ils m'ont dit que voir une tortue le jour de son mariage porte chance" et de la terminer par "Et maintenant je purge une peine de dix à vingt ans à Akaban. Putain de lapin".**

**J'ai pris énormément de plaisir à écrire ce petit OS, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira.  
N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !**

* * *

"Ils m'ont dit que voir une tortue le jour de son mariage porte chance"

Il aurait dû leur jeter un sort ou les assommer. Mais ils étaient ses frères et sa mère n'aurait pas apprécié son initiative. Molly Weasley ne prenait pas à la légère ce genre de comportement, et s'il y avait bien une chose que Ron avait appris au fil des années, c'était de ne pas mettre sa mère en colère.

Fred et George avaient toujours eu un humour douteux, et ils étaient devenus pire encore avec lui depuis qu'il avait annoncé qu'il allait épouser Lavande Brown… Il avait quitté Hermione après une énième dispute, et depuis, il filait le parfait amour avec l'ex Gryffondor. Il savait que ses frères adoraient Hermione, mais ce n'était pas eux qui avaient à supporter la jeune femme et son ambition dévorante. Aussi, il avait ignoré leurs piques et moqueries et il avait finalement fait sa demande à une Lavande rougissante.

Harry, son meilleur ami, lui en avait un peu voulu. Parce qu'Hermione était comme sa sœur, et parce qu'en épousant Lavande, il distendait un peu plus les liens de leur trio.

Mais Ron avait tenu bon, persuadé que la jolie blondinette était tout ce dont il avait besoin dans la vie.

Ainsi leur mariage approchait à grands pas. D'ici deux petits jours, il serait face à sa magnifique Lavande vêtue d'une somptueuse robe et ils se diraient oui pour lier leurs vies et leurs magies.

Mais il avait fallu que Fred et George ne s'en mêlent.

Ces deux idiots avaient été parler de cette stupide idée reçue comme quoi voir une tortue était gage d'un mariage heureux. Et s'il y avait une chose que Lavande voulait par dessus tout, c'était un mariage heureux.

Après tout, Ronald Weasley était un héros de guerre et être son épouse ne pouvait qu'être prestigieux…

Lavande avait donc demandé une tortue pour son mariage. Au début, Ron avait ri. Une tortue lui semblait être quelque chose de si stupide qu'il ne prit pas les désirs de sa fiancée au sérieux.

Mais quand Lavande tempêta, en exigeant une tortue, qu'elle menaça de ne pas se présenter devant l'autel, Ron commença alors à s'inquiéter.

Il se renseigna pour savoir si quelqu'un avait une tortue dans son entourage. Mais bien évidemment les choses auraient été bien trop simples pour lui…

En désespoir de cause, deux jours avant le mariage, il se retrouva réduit à se rendre à la Ménagerie Magique du Chemin de Traverse pour y acheter la maudite tortue.

Lorsqu'il arriva, son estomac se contracta en ne voyant pas la moindre carapace dans la boutique. Il se rassura en se rappelant que le propriétaire avait une réserve bien garnie.

C'est donc un peu plus confiant qu'il s'approcha du comptoir pour demander une tortue.

L'œil bovin et l'air amusé du vendeur auraient du l'alerter. Mais ce fut un choc pour lui de s'entendre répondre qu'il n'y avait pas la moindre tortue en vente.

Il insista.

\- Ah mais mon bon m'sieur, j'peux rien pour vous ! Des tortues, y'en a pas à vendre. Faut attendre une bonne quinzaine, pas avant.

\- Quinze jours ? Mais j'en ai besoin pour après-demain !

Le vendeur gloussa, amusé.

\- Bah j'peux rien pour vous. L'Ministère l'a décrété une quarantaine pour les animaux comme ça. Donc… Quinze jours encore à attendre. Pas un de moins.

\- Et si vous m'en prêtez une ? Je ne dirais rien !

\- V'seriez Merlin en personne qu'je pourrais pas ! Pas envie de m'retrouver à Azkaban moi !

Ron soupira, et ferma les yeux un instant.

\- Et vous sauriez où je peux en trouver une tortue ?

\- Chui l'seul à en vendre. Sinon faut s'rendre à l'étranger. France peut-être. Ou chez les russes. Paraît qui z'aiment ça en soupe, la tortue.

Tête basse, le rouquin sortit de l'animalerie, et rentra chez lui, un poids bien lourd sur le cœur.

Évidemment, en rentrant chez lui, Lavande piqua une colère monumentale en découvrant qu'il n'avait pas de tortue. Aussitôt, elle prit ses affaires et rentra chez ses parents, lui hurlant qu'elle ne se marierait avec lui que lorsqu'il ferait le nécessaire pour leur assurer un mariage heureux.

Dès qu'elle fut mise au courant, Molly devint écarlate, avant d'exploser. Depuis près d'un mois, elle passait tout son temps à organiser le mariage de son fils, et voilà qu'il lui annonçait la bouche en cœur qu'il avait laissé filer sa fiancée pour une histoire abracadabrante.

Elle lui assura que s'il ne gérait pas immédiatement les choses pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre, elle ferait en sorte de le lui rappeler jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Voire même de le hanter après sa mort.

Face à la colère maternelle, Ron frissonna et désespéré appela Harry à son secours. Mais Harry était en déplacement à l'étranger, et ne reviendrait que pour son mariage. Bien évidemment, il était injoignable.

Un bref instant il pensa appeler Hermione, mais il décida qu'appeler son ex-copine pour l'aider à épouser sa nouvelle copine ne serait pas une idée très élégante. Sans compter que son adorable sœur avait eu la délicatesse d'enseigner à Hermione son célèbre sort de Chauve-Furie…

Ron se laissa tomber dans son sofa et attrapa une bouteille de Whiskey pur feu. Il lui semblait à l'instant que c'était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait.

Après avoir sifflé la moitié de la bouteille, Ron se redressa soudain, comme saisi d'une illumination. Il venait d'avoir une idée. Non. L'idée. L'idée qui allait sauver son mariage, son avenir, sa relation avec sa douce. Et éviter de faire face à une Molly Weasley furieuse, la baguette crépitante à la main.

Il oublia toute prudence, il oublia qu'il avait toujours des idées sous l'influence de l'alcool mais qu'elles étaient rarement bonnes.

Délaissant sa bouteille, il se rendit immédiatement sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il faisait déjà nuit et la rue la plus célèbre du monde magique étaient déserts. Ron attendit quelques longues minutes avant de se diriger vers la ménagerie magique.

Il attendit minuit - l'heure du crime pensa-t-il en gloussant stupidement - pour forcer la porte d'accès des employés du magasin. Et il entra directement dans la réserve.

Comme il l'avait imaginé, la réserve était immense, et emplie de cages d'animaux. Il y en avait de toutes les tailles, et il y avait une grande variété de bestioles, du rat au hibou en passant par les fléreurs et les croups.

En passant près d'une cage, celle-ci bascula et s'ouvrit en tombant sur le sol. Aussitôt un adorable lapin blanc tacheté de noir s'en échappa en sautillant, ses grandes oreilles dressées sur sa tête.

Ron se précipita pour le rattraper, mais le lapin était vif et il se fondit rapidement dans les ombres.

Le jeune homme resta debout un moment, à contempler l'endroit où le lapin avait disparu. Finalement, il haussa les épaules et décida l'animal se débrouiller seul. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un pauvre petit lapin innocent…

Il était en train d'explorer la réserve de l'animalerie depuis près de quinze minutes quand il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait : des terrariums contenant des tortues. Sur les vitres du contenant, la mention "Quarantaine" était apposée. Ron hésita un instant, puis haussa les épaules. Après tout, après avoir cambriolé le magasin, violer la quarantaine d'une tortue ne lui semblait pas si grave.

Il chercha une boîte pour y mettre la tortue qui devrait sauver son mariage puis ouvrit rapidement le terrarium pour y saisir l'animal avec une grimace de dégoût.

Alors qu'il allait la mettre dans le petit carton qu'il avait déniché, l'alarme du magasin se déclencha. La seconde d'après il était entouré d'Aurors, baguettes brandies sur lui.

Il regarda autour de lui d'un air ahuri puis secoua la tête, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un Auror hilare lui expliquait la raison du déclenchement de l'alarme : le joli petit lapin en liberté avait grignoté les câbles d'alimentation de l'alarme. Or, en cas de section, l'alarme se déclenchait aussitôt.

Prévenus les aurors avaient transplanés immédiatement.

Un Ron alcoolisé et légèrement vexé de s'être fait surprendre fut emmené dans les locaux du Ministère. Dès le lendemain matin il fut jugé par le Magenmagot.

Son explication des raisons de son acte déclenchèrent l'hilarité des juges, mais ils furent particulièrement sévères avec lui.

\- Monsieur Weasley, vous vous êtes rendu coupable de cambriolage. La raison que vous invoquez ne nous convainc pas. De plus vous étiez ivre. En tant que héros de guerre vous devriez montrer l'exemple, c'est pourquoi nous nous montrerons intraitables quand à votre sanction.

Harry Potter avait écouté l'histoire de son ami les yeux ronds, hésitant entre l'envie de rire et l'envie de le frapper pour sa stupidité.

Harry éclata finalement de rire lorsque Ron conclut son histoire : "Et maintenant je purge dix à vingt ans à Azkaban. Putain de lapin"


End file.
